Night of the WereMage
by Gantz Gun
Summary: Parody of Online video 'Night of the Werehog', and based off of Roscoso's Author Adventure Fics. See summary inside.
1. Darkside Mansion

To everyone who reads this fic; I'm only going to say this once.

NO; this fic does not mean I'm considering writing parodies. I'm only writing this fic due to lack of creativity flowing through my head to continue Crossover Bros Brawl. This fic does NOT, in any way, connect back to Crossover Bros Brawl. If anything, this fic would connect to Roscoso's Author Adventure fics.

(Clears throat) Anyways, this fic was written to be a parody of the 'Sonic Unleashed' video that was recently released on the internet known as 'Night of the Werehog'.

The video was meant to be a comical romp that would further illustrate Sonic's 'Werehog form' as well as offer one of the funniest Sonic storylines, I've seen in QUITE a long while (And by long while, I do mean the old Sonic cartoons that played on TV in the 1990's. {Sigh} Those were the days.) I will leave a summary here so you all can understand the story line.

For those of you out there that have already seen the video, and know it all the way through, I'll have to ask you very nicely not to leave any spoilers in your reviews. I would like to keep those who have yet to see the video themselves guessing (At least, until they see the video themselves. {Sweatdrop} It'll happen eventually due to this.)

One more thing before I leave the summary and actually start this story proper, I had help creating this story from the one and only Roscoso, whom had originally created the Author Adventure fics. (I myself quite remember those well, as my Author OC got the rather flattering honor of playing the mechanic side-kick Tails.) (Clears throat.) Anyways, to Roscoso, thanks for helping me with the starting steps of getting this fic underway, I honestly don't think, with how, 'Author Fighters' wise, narrow minded I was during casting, that I would've stayed true to his original story. And to Darkmagicianmon, not only for creating most of the characters that me and Roscoso cast, but also for being understanding towards me, whenever I sent in a request for his fic.

To those two authors, consider this the starting piece of your Christmas present.

For everyone else, I'm just gonna stop yapping and get this fic underway.

I hope, with all of my heart, that anyone who reads this will enjoy it. On with the STORY!!

Summary: Based off of Sonic Unleashed, and Roscoso's Author Adventure fics. A parody of 'Night of the Werehog' online video. When Darkmagicianmon and Shin Dalla Frost (An OC of mine) get caught in a fierce rainstorm, they enter a rickety, dark, and dank old mansion for shelter… … Unaware that they were in for the fright of their lives by a bunch of ghosts that won't tolerate people in THEIR house.

* * *

… … … … … … …

Rainfall…

Rainfall was all that could be heard as the scene slowly opens up… As the camera turns on, we see what appears to be a large gateway, large iron bars making the gate, making it almost look like the openings to a prison yards. The fence posts between the gates looked like they were made out of pure stone chiseled out of a boulder. The stone fence posts stood resolutely against the fierce wind of the storm, even as the rain pelted on the gargoyle like decorations on the front of their faces. The wind blew even harder…

Then a creaking sound was heard…

The gate was open, even as it creaked creepily, almost as if daring anyone else on the outside to enter the forbidden yards.

* * *

**  
Gantz Gun Productions PRESENTS  


* * *

**  
The camera slowly scrolls down the dirt path till it comes across the end…

Looking up, the camera beheld what appeared to be the stereotypical haunted house. The house easily stood three stories tall, and stood strong against the storm despite it's obvious age. The house was dark, foreboding, with many of the window's glasses either knocked out of place, or shattered, allowing rain to pour inside. All around the house, green though close to being dead grass was growing, making the dead landscape more then obvious when one saw the dead, blackened, leafless trees that surrounded the house.

Lightning sounded…

* * *

**  
In Association with Roscoso the Pokemorph Fics…  


* * *

**  
Inside, the house was easily even scarier then the outside… I mean, what haunted house wasn't? The interior of the house itself made it almost look like it had a mid-1800's French influence to it, with many of it's fancy decorations (Though covered by white sheets) ever evident, and all in all, the fancy craftsmanship of the house itself… However, some of these points only made the house all the more frightening to any and all that entered… Lightning sounded once more, causing light to pilfer through the windows, the window sills casting shadows on the floor. This also lead to revealing that the place was almost covered head to toe with spider webs and dust, like no one had ever lived, much less taken CARE of the house in a GOOD long time…

_Creeeeeeaaaaaaak…_

A door opened with one of the most evident and frightening creaks one could ever hear. With how dark and dreary the inside of the house is, a light outside did some good to illuminate the inside of the house… And two shadows slowly walked inside, taking frightened and hesitant steps.

The two shadows belonged to two young men, as a matter of fact. One appeared to be a boy in his preteens at best with greasy black hair, brown eyes, and had a rather skinny physique. He wore a black, red, and white striped shirt with blue jeans and white and red tennis shoes. Shaking almost uncontrollably, he the source of the brighter light; a flashlight. "(Gulp) Well we're here." The boy said with a slight shiver.

The second boy appeared somewhat plump, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt, with a red superman cape tied around his collar and flapping in the wind though staying close to his back. The boy also wore jeans that appeared a bit stretched out to fit him. "Yeah…" This boy appeared to be just as nervous as the first one, even if he shown a kind of bravado. "Uh, DJ… WHY are we doing this?" The boy shivered pathetically as he whirled around, as if thinking he heard something behind him.

The skinny boy, DJ Walters (From the movie, 'Monster House'.) turned to his friend, giving him a stern glare, "Don't you dare run out on me now, Chowder. We agreed to do this together." He looked around the creepy house a moment, gulping slightly. "Still, just wish Jenny could've joined us, like LAST time."

The plump boy, Chowder (Also from 'Monster House'.) was completely on edge as they both slowly walk into the house. "Seriously DJ, you do know the rumors that surround this old house, don't you?" He started waving his arms back and forth dramatically. "You know, about it being, oh I don't know… HAUNTED?!"

DJ shushed him. "Would you keep it down?" He appeared every bit as afraid as Chowder was. "Of course, I know the rumors. But we were dared to come here. If we don't do this, Seifer and his punks are NEVER going to leave us alone." As they slowly walked along, the flashlight illuminated a few feet of the house, showing a grandfather clock sitting along the wall next to a window, a desk sitting on the opposite side of the window, and a dining table sitting in the center of the room, a white cloth covering it, so as to keep dust off it. The chairs had no such covering in a few places, and were easily as dusty as the entirety of the entire house. "Besides, what if the problem to getting rid of the spooks is as simple as how we defeated the Constance when her spirit possessed old man Nebbercracker's house?" He smiled lightly. "That would be a story worth taking back to those guys wouldn't it?"

Chowder glared at his friend, as if he was COMPLETELY off his rocker. "Dude, last time wasn't so simple! That house almost totaled the entire NEIGHBORHOOD. Besides, I remember that the only way that the house could be destroyed is when we had to BLOW it to Kingdom Come!" The two passed by the table and slowly made their way to what appeared to be a counter covered by a white sheet. "But you know what? This place isn't so bad… So far nothing's tried to jump out at u-"

DJ immediately slapped a hand over his friends mouth. "Don't JINX it, Chow-"

BOOOOOOM!!!!

Lightning sounded again, the light from it coming in from the window… Casting a huge shadow over the two boys… A shadow that almost looked like it had a big white eye glaring at the two of them.

Both boys jumped, the shadow more then enough to scare them out of their wits. "GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chowder bellowed fearfully. DJ was screaming just as loud as he was as he quickly turned the flashlight in the direction the shadow was coming from. "THE HOUSE IS ALIVE!!! THE HOUSE IS ALI-"

Chowder immediately shut up, as did DJ's screaming, when they saw that the shadow was nothing more then a medieval suit of armor standing next to the window, it's left side almost covering the window. The suit only stood, frozen in place as if absolutely nothing was wrong at all.

It was stone cold silent for a few moments…

Before both boys groaned in relief, "Don't worry Chowder, It's just that suit of armor." DJ said, taking a moment to wipe off a cold sweat. "Nothing to worry about."

Chowder however, would hear none of it. He pushed DJ along. "Dude, I really don't care anymore!" He gave his friend a very frightened look, as he continued. "Let's just take the picture and get out of here, okay?"

Nodding in agreement, DJ turned back to their ancient surroundings, "Good idea…" His flashlight shined around revealing yet another, much longer table with ancient looking candle sticks on fancy stands sitting atop it, a white cloth covering the length of it. "Let's just find a good place, and take the danged thing. I don't want to stay here anymore then you do."

… …

Neither of them noticed an unseen figure gliding across the hanging hallway above them, looking down on them both. It's movements almost seemed to be a kind of glide, as it freely wandered around, watching the kids as they continued to explore. "DJ… Have you found a good place yet?"

DJ flashed a light the direction they were headed. "Yeah, I think the living room is over that way. We can take it there and then get the heck out of here."

Suddenly, the view changes. The entire screen shows one of the many white cloths used to cover the furniture around the establishment. Slowly, like an unseen phantom, the camera peeked out from behind it, and beheld the two boys. By the looks of things, he and Chowder had finally gotten to the door, and was slowly opening it, revealing the room beyond it. At this point Chowder was completely freaked. "Okay, right here is good enough!! Let's just take the picture and vamoose!"

A dark chuckle that neither of the two boys heard became evident, as the figure slowly started to glide forward, heading straight towards them. "Yeah, I think you're right…" DJ sounded just as creeped out as Chowder was. "Yeah, this place is good enough. Get that camera out Chowder… And please do it QUICKLY?"

The figures flight increased speed almost dramatically. Chowder took off the backpack he was carrying, and fumbled with the zipper, trembling so badly he was completely unable to grab it, "I'm working on it! Don't rush me!"

Fffffff!!!!

The sound of cloth moving caught their attention. Both boys turned with a start, the flashlight revealing what the two boys were dealing with…

_**  
"PEEEEEEEEEKAAAABOOOOOO!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

The sound of a camera going off was heard… Though there was no way it was the camera Chowder had carried to the house.

The camera now shows the outside of the house, the storm still going strong; the wind blowing profanely, the rain pouring down with a fury, and the house standing ever stronger…

Then a sound was heard over the storm.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Immediately following these ear piercing shrieks, the two, now pale, wide-eyed, hair standing on end, and dusty forms of DJ and Chowder ran out of the house at the speed of Mach 4, completely forgetting the bicycles they had rode on to this point at the gate, and continued running, vanishing into the night.

From behind them, a chilling and dark laughter could be heard. Horrible, HORRIBLE laughter, that sounded like something COMPLETELY and UTTERLY not of this living Earth.

There would be no doubt about it, DJ and Chowder were NEVER going to stop having nightmares after that visit.

Lightning sounded once more as the camera showed the ever mysterious, and ever forbidding mansion… What evil went on in that house? What kind of spirit could possibly be so malicious?

This is a story about this very house…

* * *

**  
Authors Unleashed:**

**NIGHT OF THE WEREMAGE  


* * *

**  
Me: You know, all things considered, I don't think I did half bad with this chapter! For anyone who reads this, please send in your reviews, and offer whatever you want, whether it be a word of encouragement, or a word of constructive criticism concerning what could be improved. I look forward to it! R&R people!


	2. Ghosts and a Mage

Me: Now onto the next chapter, while I'm still on my writing frenzy. For this next chapter, we'll see who's really behind the hauntings of the mysterious old mansion, and for what reason they are doing this. Anyways, moving along, I hope you all enjoy! Seriously!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Ghosts and a Mage

* * *

The camera opens up once more on what appeared to be a room in the manor. Though for some weird reason or another, the room was actually a bit more well-kempt then any other room in the house. Suddenly two squares, completely white, moved into view blocking out the sight of the room. Slowly, the two white squares changed color, revealing the squares to be photographs. Slowly the photographs developed…

Revealing them to be photographs of DJ and Chowder, their faces white as a sheet, eyes wide in horror, and hair standing on end. The difference between the two boys would have to be that the picture of Chowder was caught when he clenched his teeth in terror, looking like he almost cracked a filing, while DJ had his mouth opened wide in a shriek of terror, his tongue looking like it was flapping in an almost ridiculous fashion. On the bottom right corners of the photos, were little insignias. On the photo of Chowder was a mark that almost looked like a golden yellow ring, while on the photo of DJ there was the insignia of what appeared to be a piece of hair tied in a ponytail that was all red.

From where we look at the photos, it almost appeared that transparent hands were looking through both photos putting one in front of the other, as the hands owner appraised each photo as carefully as Leonardo Da Vinci when he makes a sculpture. As the two pictures move to allow the figure to examine them, two figures could be seen just past them, looking at the unseen figure with a look of anxiousness.

Finally, the photographs were put down, revealing who was just beyond them.

Standing before the unseen figure was what appeared to be two ghosts of young adult males… Though they were anything but human. Even if their bodies were translucent, their skin was a dark blue, made pale by their ghostly appearance, red eyes, and pointed ears. The first appeared to be a skinny figure with reddish hair pulled into a pony-tail behind his head. He wore tattered blue trench coat, with a green shirt underneath it, and black leather pants. To complete the look, a camera hang from a strap around his neck. This figure was a ghostly version of the infamous darkside Johan.

The second one, however, looked much tougher then the first, being somewhat thick in muscle tone, even though he appeared somewhat dumb. He had black beady eyes, wearing a red shirt, and dark pants. He also had grayish hair somewhat spiky, and even sported a gold nose ring. Exactly like his partner, a camera hung from his neck by a strap as well. This figure was a ghostly version of the infamous darkside Omaddon.

Both figures cast each other not so very cooperative glares, after they both bumped into each other in the anxiousness of the moment. The moment passing, Omaddon gave the unseen figure a sly, almost dumb looking grin, while Johan smirked almost knowingly. "Well, my mistress? What do you think?" Johan asked, sneering.

His sentence was cut off quickly by Omaddon giving him a quick elbow. The darkside ghost then turned back to the one known as the mistress, giving her an almost dumb looking expression. "My photo was the best this time right? Come on mistress! You've got to admit mine was good!"

While Omaddon's attention was on the mistress, Johan, sneering insidiously, quickly elbowed his partner himself, causing him to be thrown off balance, and almost cause the camera to fly off from around his neck. Johan chuckled insidiously, for a moment, before he cut himself off, when Omaddon threw his partner an enraged look. When the look came, the ghost turned his face away from him, whistling innocently. "What are you looking at Omaddon? I didn't do that."

"YES YOU DID!!!" Omaddon answered back temperamentally.

A small sigh caught the two's attention. Excited, the two brothers stepped up. "Mistress?" Omaddon asked.

"What's the verdict?! Come on don't keep us in suspense!" Johan demanded.

"Patience is a virtue, you two… You can't rush a lady at work." Came a delicate, but almost dark toned voice; one filled with an almost malicious intent…

Slowly the camera zoomed out to reveal who was holding the pictures…

Revealing an almost unbelievable sight.

Sitting in a regal looking chair before Johan and Omaddon, was a young lady wearing a regal dress that almost looked like a dark orange phoenix; the sleeves fashioned like the phoenix wings, and the rest of the dress flowing till it reached her feet. Along with the dress, she wore even the slightest hint of gothic make-up; black eyeliner, purple lip-stick, and pale blush. She had long silver hair, that seemed to flow in the same ghostly fashion as her dress, and had a mischievous look that didn't seem to match well with her beautiful look. This was the ghost of the darkside known only as Ino.

Ino further examined each picture. "Well, I must say boys, both pictures are very good this time. Very well done, and each picture is just SOOOOO funny!" She giggled to further emphasize this point.

As she further examined the two pictures, the camera slowly pans along the room, revealing the wall directly behind Ino. The wall had a billboard nailed to it, and on the billboard were multiple pictures of what appeared to be the funniest pictures of a horrified person's face, posted on the billboard by rather girly looking thumbtacks that took the shape of a pink heart. Most likely, these were the pictures that were taken when Johan and Omaddon scared a foolish enough person to wander into the house. Just like on the two pictures Ino was examining, on the bottom right corner of the photo were Johan and Omaddon's insignias, and, trust me on this brudda, with how many red ponytail insignias one saw up on that billboard, it was very safe to assume that Johan won these little best photograph contests more often then Omaddon did. Though the Nose-ring wearing darkside ghost did have his fair share of photos on the board as well, make no mistake about that.

"Mistress?" Johan called once more.

"In a moment, Johan." She said to the anxious darkside. "I'm almost done choosing." She said… Before almost mutely sighing. Making sure that the two darksides didn't follow her gaze, her eyes wandered onto another wall in her room. Sitting along that wall was what appeared to be a vanity with various perfumes and a plethora of make-up. A mirror could also be seen along with it… However, what would REALLY catch one's eye would have to be the posters that were posted just right above the mirror. They appeared to be movie posters, showing pictures of what appeared to be a High level mage digimon. On the poster were these words in bold print, 'Darkpaladinmon! See the most horrible monster of all! Brought to you by 'Author Fighter Works' '. The next movie poster appeared to have an animation for the sequel to the first poster. Ino secretly stared longingly at the two posters; oh how she wanted a monster like 'Darkpaladinmon' in her afterlife, how much more fun it would be!

Mutely sighing once more, she turned her attention back to the two photographs. Giggling slightly, she turned to the two darkside ghosts. "Okay, boys! I've come to a decision!" Both Darksides leaned forward in anticipation.

"Oh please let it be mine!" Johan begged.

"No MINE!" Omaddon growled at his partner about to push him aside.

"That's quite enough boys." Ino growled, throwing the two of them an annoyed glare. This alone caused the two to stop dead in their tracks, wincing slightly. To these two ghosts, nothing meant more to them then the Ino's happiness. That's why they always snapped pictures after scaring the dewey decimal out of anyone that comes into their house; so Ino can join into their fun. After all, while the young mistress was very well educated in a ghosts arcane scaring arts, she preferred not to get her hands dirty, being the lady of the house.

Ino cleared her throat and then pulled one of the photos out, "This one-!" She said holding out the picture that she had chosen.

It was Omaddon's picture of Chowder.

Omaddon positively glowed at Ino's choice. "Oh thank you, Mistress Ino! THANK YOU so much!!" Johan lowered his head with an annoyed growl; Speech time. "I always knew that you would choose that one! I mean, I put all my best work into that pic-"

He was immediately cut off when Ino gave the darkside a mischievous sneer. "You didn't let me finish Omaddon." She held out Omaddon's photo. "I was about to say that this one-" It was then that Ino, almost abruptively, threw the picture away, "Has GOT to go!" Omaddon was wide-eyed at what was happening, while Johan immediately lifted his head back up, when Ino took a firm hold of Johan's picture, twirled it around for the two to see it, and pointed at it in resolution. "JOHAN'S is the winner this time, you silly goose!" She giggled lightly.

Omaddon's jaw was agape in a disappointed air, while Johan immediately grinned widely. "Well! Thank you my mistress!" He started laughing at his victory, pointing at Omaddon mockingly. "In YO FACE, OMADDON!"

Ino cooed at the picture in delight. "Once again Johan you don't fail to disappoint!" She giggled lightly holding the picture up to where her heart might have been if she was still alive. "I LOVE it! Thank you so much for snapping this photo for me!" Smiling, she phased through her chair, picked up a heart thumbtack from a table, and approached the billboard. "Let me just post it along with the others." Having said that, she tacked the picture into place on the billboard, adding yet another of Johan's pictures to her wide collection.

As she did this, Johan was whooping, celebrating this victory, giving several bows to an unseen audience, while Omaddon fumbled to catch the picture Ino had tossed aside. After posting the picture, Ino floated over to the two darkside ghosts, Johan especially. "And here's my thank you, for getting me this great picture Johan! You're the best!" Before anyone actually knew what happened, Ino's ghostly lips touched Johan's right cheek, leaving a hint of her purple lipstick in that spot.

That did it. Johan was now smiling obscenely… Before he went flying all around the room, bouncing off the walls. "WAHOO! YEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!! THIS ONE GOES OUT TO ALL THE LITTLE GUYS!!!" Ino giggled at his antics before he finally calmed down, and floated beside Omaddon once more. A spotlight seemed to appear on Johan as he took an exaggerated bow. "Darkstar Drake… Eat your heart out."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was around that time that Omaddon hit the floor, pounding his fist repeatedly on it. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE WINNER THAT TIME!!!" He lifted his head and waved his fist at seemingly nothing but air. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, YOU IDIOT AUTHOR!!!!!!"

**(Who? Me?)**

Stopping his tirade, Johan smacked the back of Omaddon's head, calming him down. "Hey, we already agreed with that sunglasses wearing nerd that we wouldn't blame him for the casting issues." he smirked lightly. "Even though, **I **Have no problem with it."

Omaddon's dimwitted form turned bright red in rage. "YOU'D SAY THAT, you GIRL-STEALING, SON OF A-"

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

The sound echoed throughout the entire house; a sound that could've alerted anyone and anything inside...

The three ghosts perked up at the sound. Ino looked around, a slightly confused look on her face. "Was that... The door knocker?"

Johan also looked confused. "It was... But I have to say, this is the first time I've ever heard it being used." He thought a little bit, before turning to Ino, "Usually, the door knocking means we have company."

It was right there... That the door knocker might as well have been the dinner bell...

Omaddon had heard every word Ino and Johan had said, absorbing it faster then some thought. However, one word stuck out in his mind; 'The door bell means...'

"COMPANY..." Omaddon said with a low growl, a gigantic smirk forming underneath his gold nose ring. A deep throated chuckle also came into being, before he rocketed out the door. "You just wait right there Mistress Ino! I'll be right back!"

* * *

The view now shows what appeared to be the front door of the house. The door stood almost resolutely in the scene, a tall candlestand sitting parallel to the door, and a creepy looking painting hanging on the wall. Through the window just above the door, one could plainly see a powerful rainstorm, continuing like a typhoon just right outside, definately weather no-one would like to get stuck in.

_Creeeeeeeeaaaaaak..._

The door slowly creaked open, letting in even the partial light of the storm, as the lightning sounded.

"It sure was lucky we found this place, eh Shin?" Came a voice just beyond the door.

Slowly a new figure peaked his head through the door. The figure was one that was somewhat strange, but known throughout this very world. He appeared to be a 18 or 19 year old boy around 5 foot 4, with blue hair, wearing dark purple magician armor, making him resemble the famed 'Duel Monsters' card, the 'Dark Magician'. This was none other then Darkmagicianmon, a hero known throughout the world of Fanfiction, and the fastest and most magical thing on two feet. "Whoa..." He said in wonder as he beheld the entry way.

Slowly, another figure joined him. It appeared to be a 9 or 10 year old boy of around 4 foot 2, though he easily bypassed his height, since he was floating around in the air, due to the glowing ice blue wings on his back. The boy wore a dark green shirt, with tan baggy pants. Upon his head, was a head of spiky green hair, fashioned very similarly to a certain 'blue hedgehog', and had ice blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. This character was Shin Dala Frost, a recently made new friend to Darkmagicianmon. The boy looked around, almost looking absolutely frightened. "Yeah, lucky..." The boy gulped helplessly. "DM. WHY are we coming in here again?"

"Well you don't want to stay out in the rain, do you?" DM answered simply. Upon answering that, he continued to scan the entry way. "Wow, I have to admit, this is a pretty sweet place." He motioned for Shin to follow him. "Come on Shin! Let's check this place out!"

As Darkmagicianmon waltzed right in, Shin stared in wide-eyed awe at what the half-digimon, half-duel monster, was doing. "Wait, DM! Maybe that isn't such a good i-" However, upon seeing his warning had fallen on deaf ears, he bowed his head in defeat and followed. "Why do I get the feeling that something VERY BAD is going to happen?"

* * *

Me: And there you have it! The next chapter of 'Night of the Weremage'! I know it isn't too much, but this chapter was just calling to be completed! At the very least, you have a better handle on what's happening, and the main characters of the fic have been shown. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
